Field Trip
by Aidrienne Levine
Summary: This is a challenge fic from DaisyDrop's site, I am pleased to post my first BW fic, which is a slash by the way. Read and review please!


  
  
  
  
  
  
The Field Trip Challenge: A fic involving a trip to the zoo, Swedish beetles, a can of orange pop and Merton in handcuffs. Submitted be Duck-K.   
  
  
  
Okay, this is my first BW fic, so please be nice! I've was leaving some stupid reviews for a few people here, and I' sorry, that was incredibly stupid of me. I hope that you guys like this little slash, if you like it I'll write some more! You can also check out some of my Labyrinth fics on the labyrinth page (no, make that the mighty ducks page). Well, here goes, hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
Merton couldn't remember the last time he had gone on a school field trip, and he didn't think he had ever gone the zoo. The animals reminded him of the bullies, and the cages' well, they tied in a little too closely with some of his "wolfish" fantasies. Yet here he sat, his black on black outfit sticking to the fake leather seat as he sat next to the only person in his science class he knew, Tommy. At least that much of this trip was good.  
Merton gazed at the seat with a great focus. "I went to the zoo, and I brought an apple, a black-clothed sidekick, a crossbow, a dramatic entrance, and...an envious step-sister!"Tommy looked at him, his gaze passing over Merton's pale completion, his raven black hair, and his glacial-blue eyes. *That gaze was a little too long...* Merton thought with a hope probably soon to be crushed. It always worked like that for the poor little Goth.   
"Aww, F, I always end up with F, Merton. It's not fair."  
"No it's not fair, but that's only half of it." Merton quoted with a goofy Scottish accent. Tommy smiled *sigh* and shook his head playfully. Merton had him all alone during this three-hour drive, "Quote from Labyrinth, by the way, more of a family movie then a horror flick, but interesting."  
Tommy smiled at him, and Merton returned it cheerfully *They were so close, and everyone else was distracted...stop it, Merton!* He scolded himself mentally.  
"Hmm...honey?" Tommy asked his companion, who seemed to be daydreaming, most likely about a girl by the look on his face.  
Merton bolted upright, *"Honey!"?* "Yes, sweetheart?"  
Tommy laughed loudly. "Very funny, Mert. Honey-bees, or beetles are our choices for things to write about, everything else good was taken."  
Merton's hope shattered like a glass balloon." These are good, beetles for instance..." Tommy shot him a dirty-look, "Ok, ok. My vote is for beetles anyway. I'm allergic to bees."  
"Yeah, and they always sort of scare me, ever since I was a puppy, I mean boy, boy. I got to stop doing that!" Tommy confessed.  
"Oooh, big bad werewolfy scared of a bee." Merton teased, gaining a little courage from this light conversation.  
Tommy laughed and the ride went on.  
"These seats are so uncomfortable." Tommy complained as he fidgeted around, *coming into contact with my leg twice!* Merton noticed. Good thing his backpack was in his lap. "You don't mind if I sit in your lap, do you? Probably be more comfortable!"  
Merton laughed along very nervously, then took out his notebook and began to write furiously, avoiding further conversation down this particular track.  
"My partner, Tommy Dawkins, and I decided to do our project on the beetle, seeing as there *oh, sure you can, Tommy, please please* are more types of beetle than any other living creature, *"Oh, Merton," Dream-Tommy said in mock surprise," Is that a dagger in your pocket, or are you just happy to seat me?"* barring perhaps multi-celled paramecia, but those are debated to be nonliving."  
"That was a little bizarre." Real Tommy said as Merton paused in his writing." I was just talking to you and you get al homework-ho"  
Merton laughed nervously again, "Well you know how I like to get a start on my work!" *That sounded so lame!*  
"You've just been acting really weird lately." Tommy noted, closing the subject.  
"Well, I'm weird you know, I am a Goth." Merton answered with a sad laugh.  
"You're not a freak to me." Tommy answered with a sincere smile.  
When Merton's entire face lit up at this, and he got this incredibly dreamy look in his eyes, if Tommy had seen it, Tommy might've thought it was borne from Merton's deep friendship, but he might've guessed something else. Thankfully though, for Merton, Tommy was gazing out the bus window at the entrance to the zoo.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Merton and Tommy walked through the empty halls at the old "Reptile House." The building was closed, because a new one had been built, but they need some time away from the crowds, seeing as Tommy had wolfed out at the canine cages. Merton had used all his reasoning power to get teacher's permission to separate from the group.  
"Thanks again, man." Tommy said, as he clasped his hand around Merton's shoulder for what had to be the ninth time. It was all Merton could do not to shiver.  
"No problem, like it wasn't any problem the past few hundred time's you've said that." Merton answered, though he privately enjoyed the flattery. "You'd do the same if I Mertoned out, or whatever." Tommy chuckled.   
They stopped at a dead end. "This place is like a Labyrinth," Tommy mentioned as the turned around again.  
"Maybe we should just stay here until someone comes to rescue us." Merton suggested, sitting down on the unpolished tile.   
Tommy grinned, "I don't think anyone will find us, but we could take a break, if you want." He sat close *very close* to Merton.  
Merton hugged his knees closer to himself. "Sooo... Let's palsy that alphabet zoo game again."  
Tommy smiled, but didn't answer. He scooted closer yet *ahhh!* to Merton. "I thought maybe we could spend some alone time, Merton." His arm snaked over Merton's shoulder.  
"Whoa *why am I resisting?* what do you think you're doing? I'm not Lori!" Merton shouted as he jumped up. "Muscle spasm, tell me that was a muscle spasm."  
"Merton," Tommy began in a deep voice, his voice slightly awkward, "Stop kidding yourself. Your body language, the way you're acting, even the way you smell is telling me what you feel for me. The truth is, I'm not mad, and I feel the same about you..." He advanced towards Merton, his intention clear, but his step was heavy, and his voice violent. And his gleaming yellow eyes...*Gleaming yellow eyes! He's still wolfed out! I'm gonna die!*  
It was true that Tommy tried to act like a good wolfy, but sometimes the instinct got to him, and as he ran down the hall after the screaming Merton, there was no doubt as to his evilness at that moment. Merton was running, but tiring quickly, gym class was never really his gig. He searched in his backpack for a weapon, a distraction, anything. All he had was a notebook, some writing utensils (he's still running, if anyone forgot), a set of handcuff *heh heh*, and a can of orange tonic. *Oh well, better than nothing!* Merton thought as he opened the can, took a quick sip, and chucked it over his head, hopefully at Tommy. He had the sickening satisfaction of hearing a dull thud as Tommy hit the floor for a second, giving him time to escape.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three hours later, Merton was on the same hot empty bus seat, almost home. But now the seat beside him was empty. He hadn't really thought Tommy would hurt him, but when he chased Merton afterward, he knew that Tommy had only been after him all along. He thought he had a friend, but he had a stalker. Merton sighed and held back tears. If Tommy had even escaped, Merton knew that things would never be the same between them ever again. As Merton sat with his knees under his chin shaking, a thousand thoughts flashed through his head. *What if they caught him? Why did I run away? Was Tommy evil? How did he know? Had it been real Tommy or Wolf Tommy talking? What if he comes back? What will I tell Lori? Did he really mean it? Had he felt the same way?*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Merton had locked himself in the lair alone when he got home, and fallen asleep crying on his bed. Now, he was handcuffed to the bed, wearing only his "Batman Beyond" boxers. His still sleepy eyes widened in surprise as he realized his predicament, and at the silky smooth voice which said, "Good morning, Merton. How did you sleep?"  
Although he couldn't see the speaker, he knew who it was. Tommy was talking with a voice that only dream-Tommy had ever used with him before though. But it had a certain rough quality that Merton now realized was because he was talking around his fangs.  
"Um...Tommy, Mr. ma'am werewolf sir, you do realize that you have stripped your best friend and handcuffed him to his bed, right?" Merton squeaked. He realized Tommy was similarly dressed in a pair of black boxers. "This is my fantasy, and I'm sure that you haven't gone through the proper copyright procedures...yipe!"   
Tommy leapt on to the bed, straddling Merton's not to unmuscley stomach, and moved his face dangerously close to his friend's.   
"You know, Tommy, usually on a first date people kiss-tying me to the bed post is at least third-date material, and hey! I didn't even get dinner. All that is beside the fact that we are both guys, and while I am used to going against the social grain, but you..."Merton muttered, nervously, turning his face away. Maybe he could just cool Tommy down enough to unwolf him. Tommy gave an aggravated sigh, but slowly raised himself off Merton's stomach and on to the floor. Merton immediately sat up, twisting his arms around behind him uncomfortably against his bare back.  
Tommy seated himself on the edge of Merton's bed, staying a comfortable distance away, back to regular-Tommy again. Tommy just sat there for a few minutes, staring into Merton's icy blue eyes as if he would frost over. Merton sat there uncomfortably, avoiding Tommy's intense gaze. He began to whistle. Tommy sighed again, but he reached over and took Merton's hands. Merton shifted awkwardly, but he realized Tommy has unlocking his handcuffs. Merton rubbed his sore wrists, but he didn't make a move for the door. When Tommy realized he was staying, took his seat, and Merton's hands, now freely offered.  
"I'm sorry I wolfed on you." Tommy muttered, "I guess I just let my feeling's go for so long, I just ...couldn't help it anymore."  
"How did you realize it?" Merton asked him quietly. He was pretty sure Tommy hadn't seen it in his astrology report.  
Tommy sort of blushed and looked away. "Remember that time we were in the lair and you had to go take a shower?" Merton remembered. He also remembered leaving the door unlocked. "I was going online, and this email box popped up, and there was this email... well, that and the way you've been acting added up, and I started to see what you meant about "more than friendship".  
Tommy looked t him shyly, but Merton was smiling.  
"So why are you smiling?" Tommy asked, grinning.  
Merton eyes glimmered mischievously. "Because."  
"Because why?" The smiles were growing.  
"Because now I can do this!" And Merton leaned in, still smiling. It was a totally new experience for Merton, who was so used to being kissed, and usually, by a mythological seductress. Tommy's hesitations, the rough feel of his facial hair, all added to this pleasure of pleasure.  
They pulled closer together, Merton's arms going around Tommy's neck, Tommy's hand's going to Merton's bare back. Merton put up no resistance as Tommy's tongue entered his mouth. He did, however, pull back as he felt the strong hands snake towards the waistband of his boxers.  
" Whoa! That's way past first date stuff."  
"There's a first for everything," Tommy whispered, doing something to Merton's  
ear that made the Goth moan in pleasure.  
"It just...It just seems something is missing," Merton said, as soon as he regained the power of speech.  
Tommy grinned. He shot Merton a questioning look. "Hmm."  
"Hmm." Merton replied, grinning.  
"I'll get the handcuffs, you get the orange soda!" Tommy grinned, mischievously. "Mmm, orange soda."  
"Mmm," Merton agreed as he went bounding up the stairs, then he began humming, "We're going to the zoo-oo-oo, you can come too-oo-oo..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
